Love and War
WARNING CONTAINS SOME SWEARING Chapter 1 I sit there, my dry lips, bloddy face and body, on the brink of death. I hear voiecs but there not verbel enough from the ringing in my ears from the explosions. "Will-wiliam, are you alright?!" My Srgt. says. i nod in approval, but she sees the pain in my eyes. "Dont worry will your gonna be alright." She says, as a helicopter lands next to us, i choke on the dry dust of Afganastan as medics rush out and prepare to save my life... again. "Were losing him!" Yells one of thie medics. "I see it i see it!" Says another, i look down at the hole in my chest. "So thats what it feels like to get shot by a shotgun," I say, then i black out. (many, many, many hourse later) BEEB, BEEB, BEEB, BEEB. I wake up and see im in a hospital bed, probally back in the states, then i see Abby, my Srgt, sitting next to me. I give a slight smile, and she returns with the same emotion. "Glad your still alive.. do you very get tired of being in this place?" She says with a chuckle. I shrug. "Ehhh you get used to it." I say, she laughs, then i here a noise coming from my stomach. "Wow, how long have i been out?" I ask, while signaling a nurse to get me food. "19 days." Abby says. I stare at her in disbalef. "So hows he rest of our squad, still holding out?" I ask anxious to here ow te rest of my squad has been doing. Abby sighs, and with a tear in her eye, she holds up 4 dogtags. "WHAT!" I yell, then the beeping gets faster, and i black out again. Chapter 2 (this is a while after he awoke from the second black out) I sit there in disbaleif.. my squad gone. As the nurse gets me food, i scarf it all down in 5 minutes... and as the nurse gets some seconds i beseige Abby with questions. "How, how did this happen!" I yell. Abby starts motioning me to calm down. As i desend from my siting up postion, to lieing down, she answers. "When you blacked out on the battlefield, the medics took up to much room, cause they were still trying to stop the bleeding. John, Anne, Blake, and Kevin stayed upon vulonterring, i said we would be back as soon as we can." She stops, she is on the midst of breaking into tears, as a tear sheds she finishes. "When we returned all there were, were bodies, blood, and John, Anne, Black and Kvin among the dead." Abby says, now in tears i try to calm HER down. "Its ok, hopefully in a couple of weeks, i will be let out of this place, we will be assigned to a new squad." I say, she laughs, gives me a quick kiss on my cheek. I feel my face burning, and i KNOW that its noticeable that im blushing. We pass the endless hours by talking.. i get a few visitors, mostly my parents and my sister, who breaks inro tears when she sees me alive. She starts babaling about how she is having a great time in college, she even reminds me that she will gradutate this year. I smile, i tell everybody to go home, and get some rest, Abby insited on staying, but she just passes out on the chair in half an hour. Ok peoples, for the peoples that dont like this sapy love and reuion stuff, the fighting and violence will come by the next chapter... i think ''Chapter 3 (This is back in afganastan) I run behind i rock, quickly reloading then putting another round into our attackers. "Watch your left!" I yell, Our Srgt. Turns and drops 4 of em. She nods at me, then continunes shooting. "Peter! Noah! You guys still with us?!" I yell. I get a jinx respond. "Ya," They both say. "jinx!!! you we me a soda bastard" Peter, says. Abby yells into her mic, "Ladies! Stop acting like big boys, and start shooting!" I chuckle. Then throw some grenades. BOOM BOOM BO-BOOM!!!! The shooting suddenly stops. "Eyes peeled gentalmen" Abby says into her mic. I stare down my crosshairs, when i see a body moving. "Where is it!" I yell, i get a response in what seems llike Russian. "Я-я не знаю! Пожалуйста, не делайте мне больно!" He says. I motion for Peter to translate what he said. "He said 'I- I don't know!!! Please don't hurt me!!'" "Да, я действительно не знаю, я просто нанял, чтобы бороться, пожалуйста, мои родители получить мою зарплату, пожалуйста, не убивайте меня!" The Russian says. "He said Yes I really don't know, i was just hired to fight, please my parents get my paycheck please dont kill me!" Peter Translates. "Ya, Dont know my ass." I say, and put a bullet through the russians head. "What the hell are russians doing in Afganastan anyway?" I ask. Abby shrugs. "God knows why." Noah says. Noah starts walking forward, i see what looks like something is flashing under the ground. Noah is right over it, then i realzie.. IED! "NOAH DONT!" I yell but its to late, the ground under noah engulfs into flames, and Noah desinagrates in seconds. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Peter yells. Just then Were getting attacked from all sides! "No! We need imidiat CASAVAC in sector 4 the zone is hot i repeat the zone is hot!" I yell into my mic. "Copy your last Odin 1-3, 5 minutes, be ready." Says the Pilot. "WE GOT 5 MINUTES!" I yell. I see Abby stuggling to hit somebody. "I'm out!" Abby yells. I imiditatly pass her my gun and my ammo, then i grab Noahs gun, and i take some ammo from Peter. "I'm out also!" Peter yells. I hear the deathly '''CLICK '''of a gun, and realize Abby is out also. "Odin 1-3! Were coming in now!" Yells the Pilot. The Helo lands, We get on, and i take one last glimps of Noahs ashes. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! A red light starts flashing and i see a rocket heading towrds the helo. "OH SHIT!" I yell, the rocket hits the helicopter blades and we crash. Chater.....4? I THINK I open my eyes, then close em, then open em them again. I know ive been out for a couple hours. I shiver, and get up, and slowly walking out of the helicopter. I see the pilots, I see some people in next to a fire? "Hi," I say, sitting down on next to the girl. "Hi William!" The girl says, she motions me to sit next to her, I walk over to her and sit down, she hugs me. "Who are you?" I ask VERY confused. "What? William dont you remember me?" She asks obvisouly scared of the anwser. "No," The word came out stone cold, and i see the pain in her eyes. I then see the dogtag ''Abby I then see the boys dogtag Peter, Peter is asleep, so its just me and Abby. "I'm sorry Abby, I say pointing at the dogtag. I THOUGHT IT WAS WILLIAM. Oh well. So it's Chapter 5 and with SPECIAL GUEST AUTHOR Nikki! Honestly, boys can't do stories without girls can they? So anywho, this is Abby's POV. Sorry if this stinks, idk anything army. He doesn't remember me. My heart turns to stone as I look into his uneasy eyes. Always looking suspicious. He doesn't remember. Did William remember our last few years fighting side by side? But when I looked at his confused expression, I know for sure. "I'm Abby. You're Sergeant. We've been fighting together the past few years." I told him. He nodded. "W-why am I here?" He asks. Without warning, I launch the whole story. Why were in Afghanistan. When the helicopter exploded. I even added those stupid details like when he handed me is gun. How Noah was killed. William never was a good listener, but he listened intently to me. Never interrupting, which I thought was inevitable, never even sniffing when I talked about our teammates that were gone. "H-how did I forget all this?" He asked. He kept looking around, as if waiting for his memory to come back to him. "When you get head injuries, your memory can become...impaired." I shrug. Medicine has never been my strong point. Guns. That's what I do. "So like amnesia?" He questions. "I don't know. It could be anything." "Will it come back?" The question hung in the air for a few minutes. When I responded, it was slow and delicate. "That... Remains to be determined." He looks int my eyes, and I knew he could tell I didn't think it would. The pain in my eyes was probably also apparent. "I'm...I'm sorry I don't remember you. But Im glad I used to know you. I bet you were a great sergeant." When William says that, another tear glistens in my eye, and I walk away to go report it to someone. IT IS WILLIAM! sorry im so used to writer AK or Andrew :P this is WILLIAM! POV She walks away...to litaraly nobody and starts talking to herself. That Peter guy wakes up, then starts telling me things about Abby. She sounsd realy interesting, i just feel bad that i dotn remember anything. As Peter talks and talks, i think i fall asleep cause when i wake up, my head pounds and Abby and Peter are in a BIG firefight "Abby on your right!" Peter says. Abby sees me then tosses an M4A1. "Please tell me you remember how to shoot!" Abby says. I nod, than start firing in short 3 round bursts. I reload my mag, then continue firing. "They seem to be coming nonstop!" I yell. Just then, a grenade rolls through the rock and lands right next to me. "OH SHIT!" I yell, i push peter outta the way, then the worlds goes black. Will POV As i regain consiousness i reilize im in a intarogation room. A HUGE man with pistol is standing there i guess waiting for me, he starts beseiging me with questions, the majority of them were what my mission was. "I really dont know what my mission was." I say, looking into his cold, dark eyes. "Your LIEING!" He yells, hiting me in the face with his gun. "Im really not! I had a major blow to the head and u h-" He hits me again with the gun, this time even harder. "AND YOU HITTING ME IN THE FACE ISNT HELPING!" I yell...my head pounding. Many, many many weeks later. I sit there, my head pounding the same guy, still beating me. "I should just kill you RIGHT NOW!" He yells Putting the gun up to my head Category:Army